narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Words
, performed by No Regret Life, is the ninth ending in the Japanese version of Part I of the Naruto series. It began from episodes 129 to 141 and was succeeded by Speed. Lyrics Rōmaji Hitotsu hitotsu omoidaseba Subete wakatteita kigashite ita no ni Iroaseta kotoba wa boku no sugu soba ni oite atta Kotae no denai yoru to Hitokira no nukumori to Haruka kanata no akogare to Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi boku wa ikite iru Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba Yeah,yeah Yeah,yeah Kono omoi wa... Rōmaji (Full Version) Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba Hitotsu hitotsu omoidaseba Subete wakatteita kigashite ita no ni Iroaseta kotoba wa boku no sugu soba ni oite atta Kotae no denai yoru to Hitokira no nukumori to Haruka kanata no akogare to Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi boku wa ikite iru Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba Anata ga omou koto wo sameru koto nakutemo to ni tsukamitai no ni "Hito" dearu bokutachi wa sono kimochi wo wakachi aenai mama Kotoba ga hanatsu imi wo Tatoe no nai omoi wo Kotaeru koto no nai kanjou wo Mitsumeaeba tsutawaru koto ga dekitara ii no ni na Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba Kono omoi wa mune ni shimatte okou "Nakushite shimatta…" Kanji (Full Version) この両手に抱えているもの　時のしずく そっと握り締めて忘れた記憶　失くした言葉 一つ一つ思い出せば　全てわかっていた気がしていたのに 色褪せた言葉は　僕のすぐそばに置いてあった 答えの出ない夜と　一片の温もりと　遥か彼方の憧れと ただそれだけを繰り返し　僕は生きている この両手に抱えているもの　時のしずく そっと握り締めて忘れた記憶　失くした言葉 あなたが思うことを　冷めることなく手元に掴みたいのに 「人」である僕達は　その気持ちを分かち合えないまま 言葉が放つ意味を　例えのない思いを　答えることのない感情を 見つめ合えば　伝わることができたらいいのにな この両手に抱えているもの　時のしずく そっと握り締めて忘れた記憶　失くした言葉 この思いは胸にしまっておこう 「失くしてしまった…」 English If I remember things one at a time. I started to feel like i understood The faded words of mine was actually there right next to me Night where the answer doesn't come out A small bit of warmth And a longing in the distance I just remember them and live but repeating them what i'm holding onto with both hands is the of time I hold on lightly to the forgotten memory in which i lost the words to Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah This feeling will be kept in my heart... English (Full Version) The things I hold in my two hands Droplets of time Gently hold on to your forgotten memories Your lost words If I remember one thing at a time Even though I thought I understood it all My faded words were left Sitting right by my side Nights without answers A sliver of warmth A longing from afar I'm living just repeating those things over and over The things I hold in my two hands Droplets of time Gently hold on to your forgotten memories Your lost words Even though I want to hold on to your emotions and not let their warmth fade We as people Remain unable to share our feelings The meaning of the words I speak Feelings that words can't express Emotions which can never be returned Wouldn't it be nice if those things could be communicated just by meeting your gaze? The things I hold in my two hands Droplets of time Gently hold on to your forgotten memories Your lost words I’ll keep this feeling in my heart I’ve lost you Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Sasuke Uchiha Category:Songs Category:Naruto Endings es:Nakushita Kotoba